mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3633
Mikey Episode Number: 3633 (Goldilocks is Sad) Date: Wednesday, June 18, 1997 Sponsors: Q, W, 10 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writers: Adam Rudman and Norman Stiles 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear is furious with Goldilocks; his wee-little chair is smashed to bits and he idiotically believes she did, citing past examples of her recklessness. She and Big Bird protest that she's innocent, but Baby Bear is too stupid and angry to believe that, when Papa Bear shows up with the chair in question. He reveals he accidentally broke it in a series of mishaps. Goldilocks runs off crying, leaving Baby Bear racked with guilt. Papa Bear advises him to make her happy again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bird displays the front and back of a turtle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fans unveil Q and q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quiet Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes: Q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing “Born To Be A Cowboy” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Fred the Wonder Horse bets Marshal Grover that he can't count backwards from ten. Grover tries standing with his back to him and counting up to ten. Since he can't do it, Grover has to let Fred ride on his back. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Song (country, gospel, Mexican) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear tries to apologize to Goldilocks, but she turns away, huffing, obviously mad at Baby Bear for being an idiot, dumb, and not believing her. Big Bird tells Baby Bear that whenever he feels sad or angry, he and Snuffy sing "The Alphabet Song." They try cheering her up by singing, but it doesn't work and Goldilocks runs off crying. Luis witnesses Goldilocks running off and learns what's happened. Since he's good at fixing things, Big Bird asks how he'd fix a broken heart. He tells them whenever Maria is upset, he gets her some flowers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q-quiet! (tree chopping) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater - Cyranose de Bergerac, a poet with a two-foot-long nose, tries to help the queen of France finish her poem. Unfortunately, the word used to finish it is the word he's the most sensitive to: "nose". One mention of that word and he'll go medieval on you! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Flossee and Splat stop at the playground and play rather intensely on the seesaw. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I'm An Aardvark" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams and a robin observe how similar they are. Afterwards, the robin sings "Lullaby of Birdland". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle and friends sing "Do It On My Own" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A face is drawn, but the mouth complains when it is drawn last. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand W / w |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Wanda the Witch |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Carol Burnett comments "Wow, Wanda the Witch is weird." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In a Dragnet parody, Sergeant Thursday and Ben hunt for a wanted W. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a guitar) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear presents Goldilocks with a bouquet of 10 flowers, but she immediately begins sneezing (she's allergic). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy shows different shapes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|D.J. goes to the doctor, gets weighed and measured, and gets a shot. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and Tracy count to 10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster build a Two-Headed Snowman. It's missing noses; they fight over a carrot which breaks in half. At first, they cried about it lamenting "Broken nose!" Until they realized they have two carrot noses, and they can share it, thus solving the problem. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Electric Company Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Morgan Freeman is a DJ! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Julius and Jasper discuss about an apple |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A variety of cat-shaped objects walk in front of the screen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird introduces showman Baby Bear, who sings his "Smile, Dance, Laugh" song. The song cures Goldilocks' sadness, but she's still angry with Baby Bear over what he's put her through today, much to Baby Bear's chagrin. |- | scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Ten Song (Song of Ten) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Eric the Parrot leads a group of small animals in singing "I Go to Rio." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The word ICE is formed with ice cubes, which melt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A pig dances a jig while wearing a wig. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Papa Bear and Luis return with the repaired chair, though Goldilocks is still mad. She claims the only way to perk herself up is to relax in a nice, comfy chair. Baby Bear allows her to sit in his chair, which makes her feel better. He then reluctantly goes to get her a bowl of porridge, as Big Bird and Luis announce the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while Luis holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide